


When The Moon Was Bright

by jay_of_lasgalen



Category: Swordspoint Series - Kushner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_of_lasgalen/pseuds/jay_of_lasgalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Author Notes:</b>  In The Fall of the Kings, Theron describes a ghostly encounter with Richard St Vier.  It got me thinking ...</p></blockquote>





	When The Moon Was Bright

** When The Moon Was Bright **

 

Richard returned to their rooms alone.  Alec had some sort of business on the Hill, and would not be back until much later.

 

Taking up a light practice sword he began to stretch, then flexed his wrist and began to attack the wall with a thrust here, a parry there; his imaginary opponent far more skilled than any he had fought in reality.   He lost himself in swordplay until a movement in the doorway caught his eye.  Was Alec returning early?  But no, a child stood there – a boy watching wide-eyed from the landing.

 

The new people next door must have children; though he’d never seen any sign of them before.  He turned slightly so he could keep one eye on the boy and resumed his practice, running through a series of exercises.  The moon was bright, casting confusing shadows that gave him an extra challenge. 

 

At last he put up his sword in salute and bowed to his unseen assailant.  He glanced at the boy to see if he was still watching, and saw with a chill that the moonlight shone through him – the solid outline of the doorframe was clearly visible behind him.  Was the child a ghost, someone who had once lived here in the old nursery? 

 

He was tall and slender and dark-haired, and the shape and line of his mouth reminded Richard somehow of Alec.  Before he could speak, the boy moved and disappeared silently along the hallway.  In two strides Richard was at the door, but the boy had vanished.  The doors to the other rooms were tightly closed, and the stairs were deserted.  The child was gone as if he had never been there.

 

It was a warm summer night, but Richard shivered as he stretched again and put the sword away.

 

He was still thinking of the odd encounter when he heard a familiar step on the stairs and Alec came in.  “Any news?”

 

Richard looked up with a smile.  “I think I saw a ghost tonight.  It was like a dream, but there was a young boy …”

 

 

 

** The End **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Notes:** In The Fall of the Kings, Theron describes a ghostly encounter with Richard St Vier. It got me thinking ...


End file.
